starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Protoss
The Protoss are a sentient humanoid race native to Aiur. They are technologically advanced and rely on psionic abilities and cybernetics in battle. They are the primary opponents of the Zerg. The Protoss of Aiur are highly religious and follow a strict code known as the Khala.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Protoss have mastered their psionic powers and were recently engaged in a devastating war with the Zerg. They have also had to deal with civil wars within their ranks. Protos in Greek means 'first'. This name is supposedly given because the Protoss were the first semi-successful Xel'Naga creation. They (the Protoss) were later deemed a failure by the greater species, leading to the engineering of the Zerg. History Aiur was one of many worlds engineered by the Xel'Naga, a race of extragalactic geneticists, obsessed with creating the perfect race, that would be marked by a distinct purity of form. The Xel'Naga, after innumerable failures to create such a race, turned towards Aiur. They watched over a particular species of hunters and warriors and discerned that they indeed had a purity of form, as they were incredibly adaptable and had unmatched strength and speed. However, the most intriguing ability of the species is a psionic link that is shared by the entire race. This link was a form of instinctive telepathy, enabling them to communicate with one another, so that even large groups could work together efficiently. The Xel'Naga altered them to some extent with their Khaydarin Crystals, but were content to remain unseen for many generations. The Xel'Naga felt they had achieved their goal, and gave the new race the name of Protoss, or 'the First Born'. Aiur was eventually covered by civilized Protoss, and so the Xel'Naga descended onto Aiur in order to more closely study the evolution of their charges. A Temple marks where they first set down upon Aiur.Zerg Overmind: Behold, there is a temple, not far from here, that lies upon ground most hallowed. Though I have born witness to the passing of countless millennia, the temple which you must assault is older by far. For it was constructed by my creators, the Xel'Naga, and it marks the site where the Xel'Naga first set foot upon Aiur. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Full Circle (in English). 1998. The Xel'Naga were initially revered as gods, as the Protoss looked towards their creators with respect and a lust for knowledge. However, as the understanding and personal awareness of the young Protoss grew, they began to place greater pride in individual achievements rather than the benefit of the community. The various Tribes sought to distance themselves from one another, seeking their role not only within their immediate society, but the universe as a whole. At first, the Xel'Naga were intrigued by this development, and conducted an experiment to see what effects the diverging tribes might have on Khaydarin crystals. They split twin crystals, giving one to the Akilae Tribe (named the Uraj) and one to the Sargas Tribe (named the Khalis). As the tribes diverged, so did the powers and even appearance of the crystals.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. The tribes began to fear treachery from their masters, and in seeking to sever themselves from the rest of their race, attempted to lose the psychic link that they shared. This dissolved whatever remnants of brotherhood or unity that the Protoss had shared. Feeling that the greatest attribute of the Protoss was lost, the Xel'Naga began withdrawing from Aiur. However, the suspicious Protoss responded with an attack on the Xel'Naga Worldships, which fended off the hasty attack and left the system. The Protoss Tribes then turned against each other, beginning the Aeon of Strife, the most devastating civil war in recorded galactic history. The Aeon of Strife During the Aeon of Strife, Protoss advancement slowed, and the individual Protoss tribes waged a massive war with each other, lasting hundreds of years. Little is known from this time, but it is known that the Protoss lost their psionic link with each other. The Aeon of Strife was the longest, most devastating civil war to ever strike any currently known species. The most famous Tribe from this time period is the Akilae Tribe, which are to this day renowned as the Protoss' finest psionic warriors. During this time, the Protoss maintained colonies on other planets, often connected by Warp Gates, but these too quickly became gripped with the Strife.1998-08-07 Warp Gates StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-08-22. The Protoss Tribes descended into something resembling madness as they attacked one another. One example was the Mendella Incident, where the mainly underground settlement of Mendella was deliberately flooded when another Protoss faction destroyed a nearby reservoir.1998-05-22 Brushfire StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-08-22. He Who Brings Order :Main article: Khas The mystic Khas (a word meaning "He who brings order") eventually brought about the end of the Strife. He had studied the "forbidden" teachings of the Xel'Naga and unearthed the Khaydarin Crystals. With these crystals he was able to amplify the psionic link, which had submerged itself in Protoss egos, and recreate the link. With this power, he traveled through Aiur, teaching the Protoss he encountered to join the psionic link; this became a philosophy called the Khala.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. He demonstrated the powers of the Khaydarin Crystals at Gyras, where he ended the feuding by destroying the battleground.1998-10-23. Proving Grounds. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Eventually Khas reunited the majority of the Protoss, forming three castes and a new Tribe. The very first group of warriors and students to surround him became the Ara Tribe, and joined the Judicator Caste. The other Tribes to quickly join also became members of this caste. The next group of Tribes became the Templar Caste (the warriors), and the majority of the Protoss became the Khalai Caste (workers and artisans), ending the civil war. The theory known as the Khala brought on the Second Age for the Protoss. During this period in Protoss history, the Templar Caste fought to protect the new Protoss culture from those who disagreed with it. When these battles ended, the Templar defended their people from fearsome fauna and from hostile aliens while settling other worlds.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Exploration During the Second Age The Protoss began to proudly explore space, settling on worlds such as Khyrador. Some of this exploration took place under the guidance of Executor Adun. Rogues :Main article: The Rogue Strife Some Protoss secretly refused to join the Khala, hiding themselves among the KhalaiGolden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. and not acting on the violent emotions of the Strife. The Conclave ordered Adun, the youthful Executor of the Templar Caste to arrest and execute these rogues. However, Adun could not bring himself to follow the orders. Instead, he faked their executions and taught them how to hide themselves from the Conclave. The rogues lost control of their powers, however, unleashing psionic storms without the discipline of the Khala. The storms spiraled over Aiur and other worlds, revealing the presence of the Rogue Tribes to the Protoss. The mysterious storms prompted the Protoss to abandon some of their colonies, such as Khyrador, where the Protoss abandoned the Uraj crystal. The Conclave scattered the storms "at great cost".Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. The barely reunited tribes began to fight once more. Old vendettas and ancient prejudices were reborn as the Protoss who refused the way of Khala were branded as traitors and hunted down.1998-07-17. Expedition. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-08-22. The Conclave, now seeing through Adun's strategies, exiled the Rogue Tribes from Aiur in secret, using a Xel'Naga Freighter. Raszagal, a very old Dark Templar leader, is old enough to remember the Exile clearly.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Shortly after the exile, the Protoss of Aiur realized the Khalis crystal had been stolen by the Rogues. The fate of the Rogues was kept a secret from the other Protoss. Eventually they became known, in legend, as the Dark Templar. These Protoss, forced to draw on cosmic energies to power their psionic abilities, severed the nerve cords that linked them to the Protoss telepathic community. Expansion and Discovery The Protoss conquered hundreds of worlds within their corner of the galaxy, spreading civilization to many of the more advanced races that they encountered. The Protoss inadvertently succeeded in reclaiming an eighth of the worlds once presided over by the Xel’Naga. The Protoss follow the Dae'uhl, aka Stewardship, of the planets once claimed by the Xel'Naga. They started supervising and protecting the lesser life forms, but rarely interfering, especially after the Kalathi Intercession.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. When the Terrans arrived in the Koprulu Sector, colonizing over a dozen worlds within Protoss space, the Protoss observed silently. They put the humans under their Stewardship and were shocked to see the Terrans strip multiple worlds of resources. The Protoss refused to interfere in the Terran civil wars. :Main article: First Contact The Protoss suffered disastrous contact with the Zerg. Tassadar's Expeditionary Force discovered Zerg probes on the edge of Protoss space and discovered their true purpose; to conquer the Protoss and absorb their psionic abilities into the gene pool. They realized that the Zerg had secretly been infesting the Terran planets, completely infesting the world of Chau Sara. Tassadar's forces purified Chau Sara without warning. The Fall of Aiur :Main article: StarCraft Episode I After the destruction of Chau Sara, Tassadar would wait until the Terrans had left the planet to destroy them, but would scour the surfaces clean of all Zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. However, he encountered a different situation at Tarsonis. The Zerg had not yet encountered this world, but were lured there by psi emitter technology used by the Sons of Korhal. They intended to destroy the Terran Confederacy with the Zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Tassadar's forces intended an attack on the Zerg, but the Sons of Korhal's leader, Arcturus Mengsk, feared the Protoss attack would wipe out the Zerg and enable Confederates stranded on Tarsonis to escape. He dispatched Sarah Kerrigan, a Ghost, to lead a force against the Protoss. Kerrigan defeated Tassadar's forces, only to be swept away by a wave of Zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. The majority of the Protoss forces were defeated in subsequent battles.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. :Main article: StarCraft Episode II Tassadar was ordered to return to Aiur, but he refused, as he felt a powerful psionic call emanating from the ash world, Char. There he encountered the Zerg... and the Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Tassadar enlisted their aid after he discovered that they could be used to defeat the Zerg. Normally, a Cerebrate, a Brood commander, would be reincarnated if slain, but the Dark Templar had the power to cut off the reincarnation power.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. However, when the Dark Templar, led by Zeratul, destroyed the Cerebrate Zasz, the Overmind linked its mind with Zeratul. They exposed their secrets to each other, and as a consequence the Overmind discovered the location of Aiur. The Zerg then unleashed a powerful assault,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. leaving Tassadar and his Terran ally Jim Raynor trapped on a space platform above Char,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. while Zeratul was captured in an installation by Zerg forces.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. The Zerg then invaded Aiur,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. with the Overmind personally landing to oversee the operations.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. :Main article: StarCraft Episode III The Protoss did not understand the Zerg hierarchy and was put on a defensive position.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Tassadar contacted Aldaris and told him about Zerg Cerebrates, an important part of their hierarchy, but the (successful) attack on the Cerebrate didn't work, as it could come back to life. The poor Protoss strategy also resulted in the loss of Praetor Fenix.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. The Protoss attempted to arrest Tassadar, but the plot went awry when he convinced the Executor to join him''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. and rescue Zeratul and his Dark Templar from Zerg captivity. A civil war erupted when Tassadar brought the Dark Templar, the very warriors who could destroy the Zerg, to Aiur. The Vanguard of Aiur, led by the Conclave, attacked Tassadar's forces, but the Heart of the Conclave was destroyed.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. Free from Conclave interference (especially after Tassadar was rescued from prison with help from Jim Raynor),StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Tassadar's forces slew several Cerebrates with Dark Templar weapons as a distraction tactic.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. The Conclave, realizing that Tassadar, Zeratul, and Jim Raynor had done much more than the Conclave could have hoped to accomplish, repented their past blind adherence to tradition. Aldaris remarked that they were the representatives of Aiur in its darkest hour. Taking advantage of the confusion that followed, Tassadar, with the aid of Raynor's Raiders, defeated the Zerg forces.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. Tassadar combined the forces of Dark and Light psionics and sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. Even then, in the aftermath, most of the Protoss population (about 70%) was slain, Zerg were running loose on Aiur, and the Conclave had fallen.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Survival :Main article: StarCraft Episode IV With Zerg running loose across Aiur, Zeratul suggested that they flee to Shakuras, the homeworld of the Dark Templar, through the Warp Gate. Despite protests from Aldaris they did so.StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. However, it was soon discovered that the Zerg had followed them there,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. and that they had manifested themselves around a Xel'Naga Temple.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. The Matriarch of the Dark Templar, Raszagal, believed the Temple could scour the Zerg from Shakuras but they would need two crystals, the Uraj and Khalis, containing the light and dark sides of Protoss energies, to activate it. The Protoss destroyed the Zerg around the Temple. They were then surprised by Kerrigan, who appeared and claimed she had important information for them. Kerrigan told them that there was a new Overmind growing on Char. She claimed that she was free from the Overmind's control and that she didn't want to come under its influence again. She offered to help them retrieve the crystals. Most of the Protoss were more interested in survival than in attacking the new Overmind, but Raszagal struck an alliance with her (alienating Aldaris in the process).StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. While the two crystals were being brought to Shakuras,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Aldaris and his followers waged a civil war against the Matriarch, whose forces operated under the command of Artanis and Zeratul. Aldaris' forces were defeated, but he still refused to surrender. He tried to tell them that Kerrigan had somehow brainwashed Raszagal when Kerrigan intervened by killing Aldaris. Zeratul banished Kerrigan for the murder.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Raszagal assured Zeratul that, with Kerrigan gone, her mind was clear once more. The Protoss then proceeded to secure the Xel'Naga temple''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. and combine the powers of the two crystals. This scoured the surface of Shakuras of the Zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. :Main article: StarCraft Episode V and Enslavers: Dark Vengeance Praetor Fenix and Jim Raynor remained behind on Aiur in order to secure their side of the Warp Gate. United Earth Directorate forces invaded the Koprulu Sector and overthrew the Terran Dominion, but Raynor rescued Arcturus Mengsk from execution at the hands of the Dominion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. The UED forces followed them to Aiur, fighting the seemingly uncontrolled Zerg and defeating the Protoss in battle. Mengsk and Raynor traveled through the Warp Gate before it self-destructed, while a wave of Zerg demolished all other participants.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Meanwhile, Zeratul led a special mission to Aiur, looking to recover wounded Protoss heroes, who inhabited Stasis Cells surrounded by the Zerg. The heroes were attacked by Dark Templar under the command of Ulrezaj. Only Eredas survived, emerging within the shell of a Dragoon.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj and his followers were put on trial on Shakuras, where they revealed their hatred of the Templar Caste, but the trial was interrupted by the Schezar's Scavengers, who attacked Shakuras. During the battle, Ulrezaj and his minions escaped,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives stealing a Khaydarin crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives Following the crystal's emanations to Korhal, the Protoss discovered it was being used to somehow control Zerg. Ulrezaj's minions were not present, but the Scavengers were. The Protoss recovered the crystals, only to discover something even more shocking; they were fakes created from a strange fusion of Dark Templar and Zerg energy.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives They tracked more fake crystals to Char, where Ulrezaj's minions and his enslaved Zerg were performing experiments. The crystals were shattered by the psionic fury of a Dark Archon. Ulrezaj had another plan, however; along with the Scavengers, his forces operated a powerful EMP Generator on a space platform over Shakuras. The pulses disrupted the energies and shields of Shakuras's defenders but did not harm the Fist of Ulrezaj or the Scavengers. During the battle, the defenders of Shakuras destroyed the Generator and slew Alan Schezar.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode 5: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives :Main article: StarCraft Episode VI Kerrigan's alliance with Raynor, Fenix and even Arcturus Mengsk prospered. The alliance defeated the United Earth Directorate forces in two important engagements''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. only to be betrayed by Kerrigan. Fenix was killed by Kerrigan's forces.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's forces invaded Shakuras and captured Raszagal, transporting her to Char. The Protoss followed. She offered to return her to Zeratul if his warriors would slay the second Overmind for her. The Overmind was slain, but Kerrigan broke the bargain, prompting Zeratul to abduct Raszagal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's forces unleashed a heavy attack on the Protoss in order to recover the Matriarch.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. They located her in a Protoss encampment, and destroyed it. Zeratul feared that Raszagal was still under the control of Kerrigan and killed her. Kerrigan, surprisingly, let Zeratul go.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Zeratul left Char, seeking to find survivors of the battle. While away, he discovered a dark secret, after which he vanished.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's attack on the Protoss put her in a weak position; most of her forces were on the surface of Char, leaving the space platforms nearly bare. The remaining Protoss under Artanis (as well as forces commanded by the United Earth Directorate and the Terran Dominion), attempted to stop Kerrigan. However, Kerrigan defeated all three forces,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. and the remaining Protoss retreated to Shakuras to begin rebuilding their once grand civilization. The New Age Protoss of Aiur :Main articles: Shel'na Kryhas and Tal'darim Following the disabling of the Warp Gate, some Protoss were stranded on Aiur. They coalesced into a group known as the Shel'na Kryhas ("Those Who Endure"), led by a Templar named Ladranix. Most of the group consisted of Khalai, however. Some members of the group regressed to a state similar to the Protoss of the Aeon of Strife. They formed a new splinter group, the Tal'darim ("the Forged"), and hid themselves in a massive cavern system beneath Aiur's surface. The two groups came into conflict over a Preserver, Zamara. Two Terran fugitives, archaeologist Jake Ramsey and mercenary Rosemary Dahl traveled to Aiur at the behest of Zamara, who lived only as a spirit within Ramsey's brain. Zamara deciphered the reasons behind the Tal'darim's strange behavior; they were under the control of a drug, Sundrop, given to them by their Benefactor, the Xava'tor. The revelation of the Xava'tor's true identity shattered the unity of the Tal'darim. The Shel'na Kryhas, however, quickly found itself under attack by Kerrigan's Zerg, who were also interested in the Preserver. A battle ensued. Zamara repaired the Warp Gate as the Xava'tor itself arrived on the battlefield, seeking to capture the Preserver for its own purposes. The Protoss held him off long enough for the two Terrans and a small number of Protoss to travel through the Warp Gate to Shakuras. Protoss of Shakuras In the four years since the Brood War, the Khalai have had a hard time accepting the Dark Templar, which were demonized by the Conclave for hundreds of yearsMetzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. (the Dark Templar may, in turn, be having a hard time accepting the Khalai).2005-11-06. Shinigami. BlizzCon Write-Up Warboards. Accessed 2007-07-26. The Protoss are trying to reconcile themselves to the fact that each group is a half of the same race. While some of the Protoss understand that this, others are having a harder time. Without the leadership of the Conclave, many Protoss began looking to their ancient tribes for leadership and a sense of identity.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The Protoss civilization, socially and psychologically, are devolving back into their tribal states. Hierarch Artanis has been trying to merge the two halves of Protoss society together and prevent the slide into tribalism. He cannot count on Zeratul for assistance, as Zeratul has not been seen in years. The name of Raszagal has been invoked more than once in an effort to keep the peace.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The Protoss have been studying the Xel'Naga technology on Shakuras, making many technological developments for continuing the war with the Zerg. Physiology Physiology Protoss are about three meters tall and have two glowing eyes, digitigrade legs, semi-permeable skin covered in scales, four digits on their hands (of which two are thumbs) and toes, broad chests and shoulders, and narrow waists with slim midsections. Extending back from the crown of the head, Protoss have a bony crest. Beneath it, emerging from the back of the head, are the nerve cords, allowing them to access their racial psionic gestalt. This gestalt is the basis of the Khala. The Xel'Naga considered these beings to have purity of form as the Protoss are incredibly adaptable to harsh natural conditions and climates, and their strength and speed were unparalleled amongst the other races known to the Xel’Naga. Protoss even have sharp claws, which can be deadly weapons if a Protoss is caught unarmed.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Protoss are bereft of mouths, noses, or visible ears. Two of the Protoss portraits (namely those of Aldaris and the Arbiter unit) appear to have mouths or at least folds on their faces that resemble mouths, but these "mouths" do not ever open. Protoss are photosynthetic, capable of living off of moonlight (reflected sunlight),Karune. 2007-10-29. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 19. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-30. and can go without light for extended periods of time. They drink water,Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. and what little water they need is absorbed through their skins. The Dark Templar were able to survive on the formerly lightless world of Shakuras using unknown techniques, possibly related to the biological modificationsDark Archon. StarCraft Compendium Protoss units. they made to themselves. The Protoss used to hunt, but they did so to collect the blood and hides of animals for various purposes, not for sustenance. Protoss hear and smell through their skin, and it is believed that their primary sense is sight. Protoss have a sense of smell sharp enough to identify other Protoss and see very well at night. A Protoss' skin color may change in response to changes in its emotions. Protoss sleep and dream in a manner similar to humans. A Protoss' average life expectancy is about a thousand years; Raszagal), aged 1045, was considered extremely old. Protoss under 300 years rarely have any significant political positions. Artanis, who is 262 years old, is considered young, despite his powerful military position. Protoss are not a prolific people.Overview. Battle.net StarCraft Compendium. Accessed 2007-11-07. Protoss blood is blue or purple. As in humans, coloration is considered a sign of ethnicity, with each Protoss tribe having a specific subtly differing hue or typical pattern of markings associated with it. As with Terrans and Zerg, Protoss genetic material consists of DNA. Medical Care On the battlefield Protoss warriors are known to fight with tremendous power and grace, but despite the chaos they inflict on their enemies they are capable of being mortally wounded. When a Protoss nears death, their foes often bear witness to a startling flash of bright light as the Protoss warrior seemingly disappears. Primitive races are known to quail in superstitious fear upon seeing this, but it is actually another aspect of Protoss technology at work rather than any sort of supernatural feat. Protoss armor is typically equipped with a complex teleportation mechanism that can detect when its wearer is grievously injured and automatically teleports the warrior to the nearest safe haven. This of course is dependent on the mechanism being fully functional, as there is the risk of being damaged during combat. Those Protoss who are too badly injured after the battle but still wish to continue fighting are placed within the shell of a Dragoon or Immortal, which allows them to serve their brethren on the battlefield. The choice is left to each individual Protoss; whether to continue service or join with their ancestors in the Khala.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. Mental Abilities Protoss are extraordinarily focused, to a degree unmatched by humans. Their powerful psionic abilities extend further than that of human Ghosts. The Protoss brain is similar in structure to a human brain. The most noticeable differences lie in the cerebellum, primarily in its size -- it is elongated in comparison to humans. Protoss are natural mind-readers. Protoss must learn to filter the thoughts they read and filter (or block) the thoughts that they release (which would prevent other Protoss from reading their minds). The ability to block thoughts is compromised by the Khala, which prevents the Protoss which follow that philosophy from hiding from each other. (During the Aeon of Strife, Protoss regularly used their mind-screening abilities to ambush each other.) Protoss can use their psionic abilities to shield themselves, charge their tools and weapons, and to make, manipulate or meld matter.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. At least some of these abilities can only be used by a small minority of Protoss without technological assistance (such as the creation of shields). They even develop the ability to "share" energy with other Protoss.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. Protoss can sometimes access memories and strands of experience from Protoss who have died and entered the Khala, but only Preservers have full access to this knowledge. Protoss warriors can learn from the spirits of fallen warriors at the Templar Archives. Communication Protoss can communicate telepathically with each other. They can do so through "speaking", a method that transmits little or no emotional content. Using their nerve cords they can also communicate in a manner which enables them to sense each others' emotions, a key part of their psionic gestalt, the Khala. During the Aeon of Strife this ability had fallen into disuse, but was restored by the mystic Khas. Protoss who follow the Khala use both methods of communication. Dark Templar ritually sever their nerve cords, which prevents the emotional link. Protoss can create a special kind of mind-meld deep within the Khala, where no one can lie. Protoss performing this kind of mind-meld hold up their hands and face their palms to each other; both palms softly glow. This kind of communication was also possibly between Executor Adun and Raszagal, the latter not following the Khala. Protoss "speak" a language called Khalani; Terrans exposed to Protoss communication often hear nearly meaningless symbols. However, at least some Protoss have the ability to "translate" the thoughts into a form which a Terran can understand.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. The Protoss of the Aeon of Strife did not understand the concept of non-psionic communication. Khas effectively (re-)created the concept of reading and writing, a necessity for translating some Xel'Naga relics. Preservers A very small number of Protoss have the ability to hold the memories of many other Protoss from centuries or millenia ago, even claiming to hold "all the memories of the Protoss". Zamara was one such Preserver. She passed this ability on to Terran archaeologist Jake Ramsey using a strange process that rewired his brain. Only those who follow the Khala are able to become Preservers as the ability to be a Preserver requires linking to the Khala to fully integrate the memories of others as one's own, so when the Dark Templar rejected the Khala, they rendered themselves unable to have preservers among their own people. Whenever a Protoss who follows the Khala dies, their memories are instantly transferred to the Preservers. History of the Preservers The powerful Dark Archon Ulrezaj has used his Dark Templar assassins to kill the few Preservers, as he views them as a threat. Terran archaeologist Jake Ramsey became a Preserver after Zamara forcibly entered his mind. His memories will become available to future generations or Preservers. Protoss religion Protoss religion takes its roots from the wars that plagued Aiur following the retreat of the Xel'Naga. United after several years under the teachings of Khas, the Protoss began to adhere to his teachings of the "Khala", or Path to Ascension. The resulting religion bears a striking resemblance to modern day Hinduism in teachings i.e. it includes a caste-based social system, and even a group of "Untouchables" not considered part of the caste system at all (the Dark Templar). However it is more like Medieval Catholicism in how it is carried out, with a hierarchy and Zealot warriors; the Khala has a caste system and focuses heavily on the teachings of Khas and the ability of the Protoss to use psionic powers. Religious principles * Dae'Uhl ("Great Stewardship") * Khala ("Path of Ascension") Religious figures in Protoss society * Khas — A prominent figure in Protoss society, he was the charismatic and spiritual leader who brought an end to the Aeon of Strife by using ancient Xel'Naga artifacts, the Khaydarin Crystals, to unite the warring tribes by calling them into a communal telepathic matrix. The belief that this was necessary for the Protoss to survive became known as the Khala, and is followed by almost all Protoss factions. The Path of Khala is the sole and dominant religion in the society of the Protoss of Aiur, and societal rank (for example, Templar, Judicator) and honor are linked with Khala. * Adun — Another well known figure in Protoss culture, he is honored by Khalai and Dark Templar alike. A powerful warrior in his time, he was charged with the extermination of the Rogue Tribes by the Conclave. Unable to bring themselves to slaughter their kin, Adun and his troops attempted to hide the heretics. Though he failed, he would be known as a savior to the Dark Templar, and would gain similar status on Aiur after the myth of the heretics spread, revealing that he "saved" Aiur from the heretics and their "anarchist" ways. The phrase "En Taro Adun" ("In honour of Adun") is used by the Protoss as a formal greeting or farewell, and also serves as a battlecry, while the Dark Templar use "Adun Toridas" ("Adun delivered us") in a similar fashion. * Tassadar — He gained a following after his heroic death in defeating the Overmind. He serves as a contemporary example of Protoss virtues, and some Templar (notably Artanis) have taken to saying "En Taro Tassadar". Protoss Units and Gaming * Protoss gaming * StarCraft Protoss units * StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units * StarCraft II Protoss units Notes In StarCraft online culture, the Protoss are often referred to simply as Toss (or Pro or PTo by some Korean players); amongst more experienced players, it's usually abbreviated to simply P. There has been some speculation over the physiological similarities of the Protoss and the Draenei, a race from the Warcraft universe by Blizzard Entertainment. They seem to have similar characteristics, physical appearances and beliefs. References Category:Races Protoss